warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
The Universe
The Universe is written by XxDeathTalonxX The universe is a story of a red warrior who is caught in the chaos of an accident, and is knocked into a coma. While in the coma, he encounters members of Starclan, who tell him something no other had been told before. Prologue Two cats stepped slowly out of the cover of a oak grove and out into an expansive field. The air felt warm on their fur, and even more inviting since spring followed a cold, terrible winter. "Where is the rest of our patrol, Redfoot?" Asked a large tom with a brown pelt and white muzzle. "I don't know. They said that they would check the river, and come back." The crimson tom said, looking back. "They shouldn't have brought those apprentices, they just started training." The large maroon warrior stated, in an agitated voice. "Pineclaw, calm down. We'll just go and find them. I'm sure if one of the apprentices fell through the ice, the others would have saved him." Redfoot replied, twitching his tail. Pineclaw and Redfoot padded through the sprouting grasses in the field, which would have been very tall by now if leafbare didn't drag out as long as it did. They walked up to the top of a short hill, which revealed the river beyond. Large pieces of the ice had melted completely, but the water was still covered with ice in many places. Redfoot's eyes followed the banks of the wide river, searching for some clue leading to the patrol. "See them, Redfoot?" Pineclaw asked, his long whiskers flowing in the wind atop the hill. Redfoot shook his head, and checked for a scent. The newleaf pollens distorted his senses, and he snorted in distress. His eyes suddenly noticed a blue object in the distance, near the bend of the river. Redfoot narrowed his sights and realized it was a cat. "Pineclaw, there's someone over there." He whispered, pointing his tail in the direction where he saw the cat. "Is it a rogue, or one of ours?" Pineclaw asked under his breath. "I can't pick up a scent." The brown warrior shook his head, and rolled his eyes. "Then we need to confront him, or her, or whatever." Redfoot glanced at him, and replied. "Just don't attack them, okay?" Pineclaw nodded, and the two began for the stranger. The cat was crouching down, on the top of a short cliff, which dropped down to the frozen river. Redfoot picked up the scent, and looked over his shoulder back to Pineclaw. "He's one of ours, Wavetail." Without hesitating, the pair went into a full sprint towards the blue tom. They stopped on the river, looking up at the cliff, and Redfoot called out. "Wavetail, it's us! Redfoot and Pineclaw." The blue warrior turned his head quickly, and his face was covered in tears. "No.. Go back, it's too late now!" Wavetail responded. "What in Starclan are you talking about?!" Pineclaw bursted out, yelling. "There are wolves! They've got me cornered--" Wavetail was suddenly interrupted by a deep rumbling sound, and in a heartbeat, the icy cliff overhang he was standing on gave way, and the huge piece of rock came down on the two below. Redfoot used his instincts to jump backwards, and he could see that there were a group of five grey wolves also falling from the twenty fox-length high cliff that had broken. The massive stone impacted the frozen river with a boom, and crushed Pineclaw from above. The ice shattered, and Redfoot fell through into the freezing water. He tried to push himself upward and escape, but the pieces of ice had blocked him, and they were far to heavy to move. Suddenly, a chunk of ice and stone had shot through the surface of the river, and hit the crimson warrior, knocking him out. "Darkness is the only thing left" Redfoot's eyes shot open, and he was lying in a starry forest, illuminated on,y by the trees themselves. He thought to himself, and wondered if he had died, and went to StarClan. He got onto his paws and spoke out of curiosity. "Hello?" The word echoed infinitely, and there was no response. His hopes dropped, and he sat down. With no anticipation, a voice responded: "Redfoot, welcome. Why have you come?" There was no cat to be seen in any direction, and he slowly spoke back to the voice. "It wasn't my choice." The red tom replied, shaking his head. "There has to be a reason you came here." Redfoot thought quickly, thinking of a question. "The Silverpelt, what exactly is it?" He blurted out. "It is where the fallen members of the clans are sent when they die." The crimson tom realizes something isn't right, and he questions the voice. "If this is where StarClan is, then where is the Silverpelt?" There is no answer to his question, his doubts lingering. "Redfoot. I can only tell you, and only once will I, but StarClan isn't a place.. Where you can physically go to. It's not possible to explain where StarClan is, but I can explain what the Silverpelt is." He nods, and lies down onto the sparkling, soft grass. "The easiest way to explain it is through the sun." "What do you mean?" "Each one of those small, light specks you see at night are actually the same thing as our own sun. There are endless numbers of these lights, and they completely surround us." The voice explains, bringing unheard information to Redfoot's ears. Before he could say anything, the forest around him begins to fade into darkness, and the voice stops. Then the darkness engulfs everything, and silence is all that is heard. Chapter I From the Shadows To Be Continued...